Kizaka
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: a new story mixed with a normal romance to Yaoi


**Heart Of A Vampire**

 **Intro:** **I never thought that I would ever fall in love, since I'm called the "odd one" in school and my friends Rika & Inka always tell me that I'll find the one for me one day..Well I live in a town called Translyvania in the country of Romania. I go to translyvania High School where I'm now a junior and for some reason I just love this school! I mean the teachers are cool and so are the students! Then one day I meet the very handsome Shikashi as my heart melts into putty inside me. My friends tell me to stay away from him because he's dangerous but they don't see what I see in him and that is what's in his lovely heart...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's just another day in Translyvania where I have to get up and go to school. Argh! why today of all days! It's snowing and I have no boots to wear with my outfit today crap! Kuzo: Kizaka you're gonna need your snow boots today i'm afraid. Kizaka: aw dad! do I have to go? Kuzo: Yes sweetheart you do and your mother wants you to succeed in your studies. Kizaka: I already have straight A's what else do you guys want from me? Kuzo: Kizaka please don't act like this honey! Kizaka: Dad where's Kibau? Kuzo: He's asleep right now why? Kizaka: I just wanted to tell him bye that I'm looking forward to seeing him after school! Kuzo: I'm so happy that you two get along so well sweetie! Kizaka: I am too dad! leaves for school. Kizaka's on her way to school when she passes by a creepy looking mansion that's as dark and rundown like any other place around good old translyvania but it has a rare appeal to it which may as well be the stained glass windows that are very beautiful. Then when she gets to school everyone looks at her weird just because she loves dressing gothic and her friends approach her. Rika: Hey Kizaka how's it going? Kizaka: It's going good Rika just got here and not looking forward to my science test today. Rika: I'm not either so that makes the two of us! Inka: Hey you guys! how are you? Kizaka: I'm fine Inka! Rika: Doing good Inka! Inka: That's good to hear! Anyways there's some new guy here at school name Shikashi and he's very cute but gives me the creeps! Kizaka: What do you mean the creeps? Rika: Yea! Inka: Well his eyes turn bright red and he's white as a damn ghost! Also he growls at people! Kizaka: Growls? Inka: Yes! it sounds really creepy too girls. Roxsai,Shikashi, and Kura are sitting at a table talking when Shikashi sees Kizaka walk passed him thinking how beautiful she is and how he wants her so bad it's driving him crazy. Kura: Hey Shikashi? why are you looking at her like that? Shikashi: She's beautiful Kura! Kura: but you can't go near her Shikashi: What?! why?! Roxsai: because Kuzo will have our heads if we were to mess with her! Shikashi: Yea whatever he won't do anything to us! Naruai: Wanna bet? Shikashi?! Shikashi: what the hell you doing here! Naruai: Making sure you don't do anything stupid Shikashi: why would I do anything stupid? Roxsai: oh because you always do and we always get in trouble for it. Kura: Yea and you know he's right Shikashi! Naruai: I'm warning you Shikashi! Don't even think about going after Kuzo's daughter! Shikashi: oh shit what's the big deal damn! Vampire Kura: you know damn well you idiot why! Shikashi: Oh well she'll just come to us then he he Vampire Roxsai: you're an idiot man we shouldn't be doing this guys at all! Kura: I agree with you on that Roxsai! Shikashi: But there's something about her i just can't put my finger on it. Naruai: How about you not put your finger on it and let's get back before we all turn to smoke! Shikashi: Man you always have to ruin it for me! Kura: well its better than you being in deep shit for wanting to mess with Kuzo's daughter! When Kizaka sees the strange people staring at her she becomes terrified and then ends up not being scared or terrified anymore...Vampire crow: hey there little girl would you like a treat? Vampire Kai: ohh you don't wanna treat little girl?! Kizaka: uh no thank you guys! then Kai tries to grab her..as her voice changes drastically...get away from me asshole before I bite your head off! Crow: ohh we're scared ha ha ha Kai: yea we're shaking in our boots ha ha ha ha Naruai: Hey! idiots! leave her alone! Kai & Crow: why should we? Naruai: don't say I didn't tell you..he he he he he Kai: You're just bluffing Naruai like always! Roxsai: Are you sure about that Kai? crow: Oh fuck off Roxsai! let us have our fun with her! Naruai & Roxsai: okay guys thinking we gotta see this! Vampire Crow goes up to Kizaka and when he tries to grab her she swings her arm sending him flying up in the air! Naruai: oh shit! did you see that you guys?! Kura: That was awesome! Shikashi: what the hell just happened? Roxsai: you know what Shikashi we're not gonna tell you since you always go into la la land everytime something awesome happens! Shikashi: well excuse me! gosh! Vampire Kai: what you do that for you little bitch?! Kizaka: what did you call me?! Kai: You heard me you little slut! Kura thinking: oh shit...I hope she kicks his ass! Kizaka: You know what asshole! leave me alone or you'll wish you had hear me?! Vampire Kai: ohh what are you gonna do weakling? try to beat me up?! please! you're just an ordinary mortal ha ha ha ha Kizaka getting really madd...Roxsai: ohh shit what the heck?! Kura: what? she looks ohh wow you go girl! vampire Kai: see you're not gonna do a damn thing are you mortal! Kizaka in her evil form: Me? a mortal?! Kai turns around and sees a girl with red as blood eyes with lips as black as night with white hair staring at him...Kai: where did you come from sexy? Kizaka: from your darkest nightmares asshole! Kai: ha ha love the way you talk baby girl ha ha soo sexy! Kizaka looks at Vampire Kura with a I need your help look...Kura: you need my help with this idiot? Kizaka: Yes please soo he can see how scary we girls can be! Kura: Of course I'll help you out no problem! goes into her true vampire form...Kai: ohh well there's two of you huh? how bout you come to me and I'll have my way with you both...Kizaka & Kura: Ha ha ha don't like so hottie! Kibau walks over to Shikashi: well what are you trying to do now? Shikashi: Um uh nothing Kibau! Naruai laughs he's trying to mess with this girl name Kizaka after we told him a million times not to! Kibau: Is that true Shikashi? Shikashi: yes so what of it! Kibau sees Kizaka in her evil form about to beat the shit out of Vampire Kai thinking: You can do it honey! you're dad and I believe in you sweetie! Kai: come on girls don't mess with me I'm warning you bitches! Kizaka: Well there it is again! charges for him and punches him in the face...Kai: Is that you two got?! Kizaka & Kura: This is just the tip of the ice berg asshole! Kai: In that case let's see what you got! Kizaka: okay you asked for it...Kura: yep! they charge at him..and when they're done they laugh as they cheer! Kizaka: thanks for helping me..Kura: You're welcome! by the way you're cool! Kizaka: thanks so are you! they both laugh! Kura: See you around...disappears. Kizaka goes returns back to her human form thinking: wow hope no one saw that! Shikashi: Um um um what the heck w-was that...naruai: that was one bad ass girl defending herself! Kura: She's bad ass alright..Roxsai: She looked really creepy you guys...Shikashi: she sure did! Kibau: Oh you guys are something else! Kura laughs: they are! Roxsai: You hush Kura! Kura: whatever! anyways that girls really cool guys! but why are they after her Kibau? Kibau: They think she posses something that's rare and will stop at nothing to get their hands on her! Kura: We gotta help her you guys! Roxsai: Oh yea how! those guys will crush us Kura! Shikashi: Yes they will but she does need our help...Kibau: Um Shikashi what did I just get finished telling you? Shikashi: Okay! gosh! **


End file.
